


É Mentira, Byun!

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun - Freeform, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, Kim Minseok/Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol, Lumuslua, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sebaek - Freeform, XIUYEOLSOO, baekhyun é feito de trouxa, chansoomin, dia da mentira, menção!xiuyeolsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: De todas as brincadeiras que Kyungsoo e Minseok poderiam ter feito ou mentiras que poderiam ter contado, aquela foi a que fez Baekhyun ter certeza de duas coisas. A primeira era que ele era muito ingênuo, para não dizer, um completo trouxa e a segunda era que ele definitivamente declararia seu amor para o Sehun, que ao que tudo indicava estava à beira de uma possível "morte".[SEBAEK] [COMÉDIA]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	É Mentira, Byun!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é um mico até mesmo nos bastidores, porque olha...
> 
> Desafio feito pelo [@ReinoSebaek](https://twitter.com/ReinoSebaek?s=09)
> 
> Betagem feita por [@_Kindbyun"](https://twitter.com/_kindbyun?s=20) muito obrigada, anjinho <3
> 
> E essa linda capa, feita por [@Euphemism](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/alive_). Muito obrigada, anjo! A capa é perfeita demais!! <3
> 
> ◇Fanfic também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/e-mentira-byun-19163194) ◇
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se tinha uma coisa que Baekhyun odiava em si, era a incrível capacidade em ser extremamente ingênuo em muitas situações.

Mas talvez não fosse inteiramente culpa sua, não era nem um pouco fácil lidar com Minseok e Kyungsoo quando os dois resolviam tirar uma com sua cara.

Não seria a primeira nem a última vez que caia nas pegadinhas bestas dos dois. Já acreditara que era adotado e praticamente chorou exigindo explicações por parte de sua mãe — até hoje ele procura semelhanças e diferenças entre ele e Kyungsoo —, foi de pijama pra escola, pois Minseok lhe dissera que seria o Dia do Pijama, mas acabou virando o _Dia do Baekhyun Pagar Mico_ , já que era uma baita de uma mentira, sem falar da vez que Kyungsoo o fez crer de pés juntos, que o dono da “Apple” ficava vendo o que os usuários faziam no “iphone”, pela câmera frontal — obviamente Baekhyun passou a usar “Android”, só por precaução.

Então com um histórico tão grande de mentiras que ele acreditou que fossem verdades, a essa altura ele já estaria mais ligeiro e esperto. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava, mas Byun Baekhyun não era para amadores, muito menos Minseok e Kyungsoo.  
Porém, em defesa dos dois arteiros, o próximo plano deles seria para um bem maior.

Já que o que o Baekhyun tinha de ingênuo, ele também tinha de lento para entender uma pessoa.  
Oh Sehun era alguém, que na visão do Byun, odiava o mundo, mas, principalmente, odiava o próprio Baekhyun. E não foi ninguém que lhe contou, não. O loiro deduziu por _a_ mais _b_ , que por Sehun olhar de cara fechada para si, já era alvo de ódio para sempre e ele seguiria com essa ideia se deixassem.  
Acontece que Kyungsoo não iria deixar, custasse o que fosse, e para isso ele precisaria de Minseok e sua arte de mentir, da extrema ingenuidade do Byun e usar tudo o que aprendeu nas aulas de teatro da faculdade.

— Se isso não der certo, você sabe que o Baekhyun não vai falar com a gente por anos, né?! — Minseok encarou Kyungsoo, que estava sentado no sofá olhando algo avidamente no celular.

— Dando certo ou não ele vai ficar com raiva da gente de qualquer jeito. — Sorriu ladino. — Mas a gente tem que tentar, ué. Já tô de saco cheio de ouvir as lamentações do Sehun e do Baekhyun. — Bufou. — Não sei quem é pior.

Minseok negou com a cabeça, rindo fraco do mais novo e do quão rabugento ele ficava às vezes, mesmo sabendo que era tudo uma grande farsa, já que Kyungsoo era um grande bebezão.

— E você acha que isso vai dar certo? — Encostou no ombro do mais novo para ver o celular também. — E se o Sehun acabar estragando tudo? E se o Baekhyun estragar tudo? E se-

— Minseok relaxa! — Cortou o mais velho e riu de sua preocupação. — Você acha que eu não conheço o meu irmão? Ele vai enrolar até ir ao assunto de fato. Até lá ele já se descabelou todo pro Sehun. — Gargalhou imaginando Baekhyun chorando igual um bebê.

O plano era simples. E Kyungsoo já havia pensado em tudo. Diria para Baekhyun que Sehun estava extremamente doente — o que não era uma total mentira, já que Sehun havia pego um resfriado e ficado de cama — e que não sabiam o que poderia acontecer, então o resto seria tudo por conta de Baekhyun e seu enorme e inocente coraçãozinho. Kyungsoo sabia que Sehun gostava do seu irmão, mas era muito tímido para se confessar e acabava afastando o outro um, já que não conseguia controlar a língua afiada, sempre soltando alguma piadinha ou sarcasmo para mascarar o grande idiota apaixonado que era, e o Byun não ficava atrás. Kyungsoo cansou de escutar o quão Sehun era um idiota, mas ‘bem gostosinho’ e que tinha ‘um sorrisinho de aquecer o coração’, e sinceramente, os ouvidos do mais novo já doíam de tanta besteira que Baekhyun falava, enquanto só queria terminar seu trabalho ou conversar com seus _amorezinhos_ até tarde da noite.

Se Byun Baekhyun e Oh Sehun não se gostavam, então Kyungsoo não se chamava Kyungsoo e seus namorados eram uma grande invenção da sua mente carente e solitária.

🃏

Sua costas estava o matando e carregar todo aquele material de arte só piorava a situação de seu corpo cansado. Mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e simplesmente se afundar em sua cama. Banho e comida poderiam esperar. Grunhiu irritado para seu amigo que andava despreocupado, vez ou outra olhando o celular ao seu lado. Era o _cúmulo_ ter que carregar toda aquela tralha sozinho quando tinha um homem perfeitamente bem, saudável e alto que poderia lhe ajudar, mas que preferia ficar vendo as mensagens no meio da rua. Baekhyun entregou uma de suas bolsa e algumas telas para o maior lhe dizendo para fazer algo que preste ao invés de ficar no celular ou iria acabar dando de cara com um poste, _de novo_.

— Já disse que você vai acabar sendo roubado, se continuar com essa mania de mexer no celular na rua. — Constatou para Chanyeol, que sorria digitando algo no aparelho, enquanto tentava segurar tudo o que estava em suas mãos. — Você nem tá me ouvindo, né?! —Revirou os olhos, desistindo de insistir sempre na mesma coisa.

— Tava respondendo o Soo. — Guardou o celular no bolso, finalmente, e olhou para o amigo que revirava os olhos pela enésima vez naquela tarde.  
Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia. 

Chegara atrasado na aula, sua turma resolveu tirar uma com sua cara, fazendo com que acreditasse que seu celular, paleta e pincéis fossem reais quando na verdade eram desenhos bem realistas dos objetos. Malditos artistas cheios de talento naquela classe! Passou uma hora procurando seus pertences pela sala. E para piorar tinha Chanyeol que não parava de perguntar sobre Kyungsoo.  
Já tinha que ficar ouvindo Minseok falar sobre seu irmão a cada cinco minutos por mensagens, agora tem que aguentar o novo integrante do namoro. Não que não estivesse feliz por eles, mas batia uma pequena inveja de Kyungsoo. Seu irmão tinha dois namorados, enquanto ele tinha sua mão e uma meia para as noites triste e solitárias.

— Você tá indo lá pra casa, pra que ficar vinte e quatro horas falando com ele no celular? — Reclamou irritado com toda essa melação.

— Você tá todo doído assim, porque o Sehun te chamou de “otaku” fedido ou porque você é um “otaku” fedido _sem_ namorado? — Chanyeol provocou, rindo da expressão irritada do menor que estendeu o pé para chutar a canela do Park, que facilmente desviou.

— Você só fala merda. E aquele moleque só abre a boca pra me zoar. — Constatou irritado, arrumando a bolsa pesada no ombro para pegar as chaves, avistando sua casa no final da rua. — Odeio vocês dois.

— Odeia nada! — estalou a língua no céu da boca. — Por falar no Sehun, faz um tempinho que ele não aparece. Soube que ele tava meio mal esses dias. — Atraiu o olhar do mais novo com poucas palavras, sem nem mesmo perceber.

— O que ele tem? — Sentiu uma pontada de preocupação em si. Baekhyun só tinha marra, mas na verdade sentia um enorme carinho por Sehun, para não dizer que gostava do fedelho que lhe provocava sempre.

— Não sei. Só sei que ele não tava se sentindo bem esses dias, por isso não apareceu na faculdade. — Deu de ombros esperando o mais novo abrir a porta para finalmente poder dar uns beijinhos no Kyungsoo e daria graças se Minseok estivesse lá também.

— Deve ser uma gripe... — Riu fraco, meio incerto dando passagem para o maior que correu em direção à Kyungsoo e Minseok assim que os viu na sala, sem nem se preocupar em deixar as telas e bolsa de Baekhyun cair e talvez ter quebrado algo. O Byun queria morrer de desespero ao ver tal cena. Deixou suas coisas num canto da sala e foi falar com os garotos ali reunidos, mas correu em direção ao seu irmão quando viu que o mesmo estava se acabando em lágrimas e para Kyungsoo chorar, algo muito ruim mesmo aconteceu e seu coração apertou em pensar no que poderia ter ocorrido. Chanyeol havia entrado em desespero vendo seus namorados chorando daquele jeito, estava tão perdido quanto o Byun.

— Me diz o que aconteceu, Soo! — Abraçou o menor, olhando desesperado para Minseok. — O que aconteceu, Minseok? — Mas o que recebeu foi um negar de cabeça e um soluço. — Baekhyun! — Se alterou, numa falha tentativa de pedir ajuda para o amigo, para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas apenas deu de ombros tão chocado e preocupado quanto o outro.

— Kyungsoo, o que houve? — Apertou o ombro do irmão, chamando sua atenção. Kyungsoo o olhou com o rosto vermelho e apenas voltou a chorar mais, sendo amparado por Chanyeol. — Minseok? — Olhou para o mais velho.

— O S-Sehun... —O Kim começou, com a voz fraca e pesarosa. —B-Baek, ele tá m-muito mal. —Soluçou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e Chanyeol se apressou em puxar o mais velho para perto, o abraçando também.

— C-Como assim, tá mal? — Olhou em volta perdido. — Vocês estão de brincadeira, né?! — Riu fraco. — Não vou cair nessa de novo, Kyungsoo. — Revirou os olhos sorrindo cinicamente.

Kyungsoo fungou e enxugou o rosto se desvencilhando dos namorados, querendo se aproximar do irmão. O pegou pelos braços e o abraçou fortemente, tentando segurar o choro; Baekhyun não se aguentou e começou a sentir os olhos marejarem, sabendo que se continuasse a ver seu irmão naquele estado e que se o que lhe diziam fosse verdade, estaria se afogando em lágrimas depois de alguns segundos.

— Baek... Não é m-mentira. — Afastou o rosto do ombro do mais velho, para olhar em seus olhos, transmitindo toda a dor que sentia.— A mãe dele ligou, disse que os médicos o mandaram pra casa, porque já não t-tinha mais nada que e-eles pudessem fazer. — Prendeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa falha de segurar o choro e com a voz embargada disse ao irmão que sentia muito.

Baekhyun se desprendeu do mais novo, em choque, incrédulo de que aquilo estava acontecendo de fato. Não conseguia imaginar que uns dias atrás Sehun estava bem, implicando consigo e agora recebia a notícia de que o garoto estava nas últimas. No rosto estático já rolavam as lágrimas dos olhos perdidos e vazios.

Baekhyun começou a balbuciar palavras desconexas, olhando para todos os lados e passando a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando mais bagunçados do que já estavam. Chanyeol que até então estava perdido, começou a chorar também, vendo toda aquela cena, mas com a ideia de que Sehun estivesse morrendo fosse meio absurda, já que até um tempo atrás ele estava bem e havia visto a mãe deste comprando frutas tranquilamente na feira.   
Tentou chamar Baekhyun, mas o menor parecia não ouvir mais nada além do próprio desespero, procurou suas chaves pelo chão e saiu em disparada pela porta, não dando ouvidos aos gritos do amigo pedindo para que esperasse.

Assim que o Byun bateu a porta, o choro cessou imediatamente, Minseok se endireitou no sofá, limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa e Kyungsoo fungava um pouco, mas a expressão facial era neutra e inabalável agora, limpou o rosto com um lencinho que tirara do bolso da calça e sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol, deixando o maior entre Minseok e ele. O Park, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, ficou mais confuso do que já estava e sentia que sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir; olhou para Minseok que lhe sorriu e lhe roubou um selinho e lentamente foi se virando para Kyungsoo, que sorriu travesso e também lhe beijou, um pouco mais demorado.

Chanyeol suspirou alto, pendendo a cabeça no encosto do sofá e finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, riu incrédulo, levando as mãos ao rosto, limpando-o e abafando a risada nervosa, sentindo seu coração se acalmando e ouvindo as risadinhas arteiras dos dois ao seu lado. Chanyeol tinha dó de Baekhyun por ter duas cobras ao seu lado.

Se Kyungsoo e Minseok não ganhassem algum prêmio de atuação, a sétima arte estaria em colapso, pois não saberiam reconhecer os grandes atores que estavam por vir.

— Ele vai acabar com a raça de vocês. — Constatou, sendo abraçado pelos dois menores que riam sem vergonha alguma do teatro que fizeram.

🃏

Baekhyun sentia o peito arder pela corrida que estava fazendo rumo a casa de Sehun. Já nem ligava se suas pernas ficariam inchadas e doloridas ou se acabaria desmaiando por estar se esforçando sendo alguém que nunca fez aula de educação física nenhuma e nem tinha almoçado nesse dia. A casa do mais novo não era tão perto, mas o Byun fez uma caminhada de quinze minutos virarem cinco, praticamente.   
O pobre rapaz era tão facilmente enganado, que nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ou perguntar o que acometia Sehun para estar em tão mal estado. Ele simplesmente acreditou e começou a correr desesperado, se lamentando por não ter se declarado antes, por não ter passado mais tempo com o mais novo, por só viverem em pé de guerra.  
Naquele momento, na mente de Baekhyun só passava arrependimento por isso e aquilo, e tristeza por estar prestes a perder o garoto que gostava para... Para algo que não sabia o que era.

Tropeçou nos degraus da escada que ficavam na entrada da casa, mas não ligou para o joelho ralado ou as mãos ardendo por terem batido no cimento sujo, ele só se importou em apertar a campainha e bater na porta igual um maluco. Foi atendido pela mãe de Sehun, que se assustou com a pressa e afobação do mais novo.

Ela, de certa forma, era uma cúmplice, Minseok ligou para a mulher horas antes contando do plano todo e pediu ajuda. Ela não gostou muito da ideia de colocar seu filho como um suposto moribundo, mas comprou a mentira que armaram para o Byun, só para, finalmente, aqueles dois saírem daquela relação gato-e-rato e admitirem o que sentiam um pelo outro. Por isso buscou no fundo o sonho de menina que queria ser atriz e pôs sua melhor expressão de devastada assim que viu Baekhyun.  
A face da senhora a sua frente fez os lábios de Byun tremerem, o peito apertar ainda mais e os olhos embaçaram de tanta lágrima que formava. Ele abraçou a mulher apertado, murmurando vários ‘sinto muito’, sentindo-a tremer embaixo de si, mas era só porque ela estava a todo custo tentando segurar o riso. Parte de si se sentia um monstro por enganar um jovem tão bom quanto Baekhyun, mas esperava que com uma remessa de biscoitos ele a perdoasse.

— E-Eu posso... — Não precisou terminar a pergunta, pois a senhora Oh já assentiu, cobrindo o rosto choroso com as mãos e virando o rosto. Era uma péssima mentirosa, e uma pessoa de risada fácil; Não servia para essas coisas. Foi para cozinha, enquanto Baekhyun subia as escadas pesaroso, com medo do que encontraria no quarto de Sehun. E se ele já estivesse... Não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em tal coisa.  
Bateu na porta com cautela, mas não obteve resposta, então decidiu abrir devagar, inseguro de entrar. Já tendo a visão do mais novo deitado na cama, meio abatido e dormindo, Baekhyun pensou o pior e abriu o berreiro, se aproximou do mais novo, sentando-se ao seu lado, pegando na mão de Sehun que estava um pouco fria.  
Essa pequena situação foi o suficiente para achar que o garoto já estava morto, e imaginando isso, se jogou no peito do Oh, o abraçando e chorando.

— Sehun! Não, não, não! — Esfregou o rosto no peitoral de Sehun, que acordou meio atordoado. — Ah, meu deus! Eu nem me despedi! — Lamentou apertando ainda mais o corpo. Sehun gemeu em desconforto, meio dolorido. O som chamou a atenção do mais velho que levantou o rosto sujo de lágrimas e catarro para ver a face contorcida do mais novo, que o chamou baixinho, pedindo para que fosse solto, o Byun rapidamente se afastou, porém ainda segurando a mão do acamado e Sehun continuava sem entender o que Baekhyun fazia ali e por que chorava como se alguém estivesse morrendo.

— Baekhyun, o que... — Foi interrompido pelo mais velho, que pediu para que ele não se esforçasse.

— Sehun, eu... Meu deus! — Tapou a boca, segurando um soluço, olhando com pena para o garoto à sua frente. — Isso é uma tragédia. — Murmurou para si, negando com a cabeça, apertando levemente a mão do Oh.

— Baek... — E mais uma vez interrompido, Baekhyun nem mesmo estava escutando-o.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo, Sehun. — Não conseguia olhar nos olhos do mais novo. — Eu nunca te odiei. Me desculpa! Você é incrível e puta merda! Como eu gosto de ti e eu nem pude te dizer antes. Era só briga e provocações e agora você tá...— Falava tão rápido e tão desesperado, era praticamente um monólogo. — E agora você tá morrendo e eu não vou me perdoar se você for pro além achando que te odeio, porque na verdade eu gosto pra caralho de você, desde o dia que a gente se conheceu. — Chorou, com as memórias vindo à mente. — E, porra, agora você vai morrer! — Berrou e se jogou mais uma vez no peito do mais novo.

  
Sehun começava a achar que Baekhyun havia usado drogas, porque não era possível tanta baboseira. Olhou para os lados procurando alguma câmera, pois não poderia ser sério. Mas não sabia se ficava mais chocado por saber que ia morrer mesmo não tendo essa informação ou da declaração esquisita, catarrenta e repentina de Byun para si.

Era apaixonado pelo menor há tempos, mas sua timidez era um grande empecilho para admitir isso para o artista bonitinho, amigo de Chanyeol e irmão do Kyungsoo. Era muito mais fácil ironizar e ser sarcástico com Baekhyun do que cogitar a possibilidade que ele soubesse de seus sentimentos, por isso não pôde evitar sentir o rosto queimar, e o coração acelerar ao finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo, tinha certeza que não era da febre, era o Byun que o fez ficar quente igual forno, as mãos suarem e a garganta dolorida ficar seca.  
Byun Baekhyun, que achava que Oh Sehun estava morrendo disse em alto e bom tom que também estava apaixonado pelo mais novo. Foi uma declaração mais num clima meio mórbido, mas ainda sim, era uma declaração e isso ninguém poderia tirar de Sehun. O mais novo levou a mão livre até os fios bagunçados de Baekhyun e acariciou-os, tentando acalmar o mais velho que ainda chorava copiosamente.

— Baek, é só um resfriado. — Disse rouco e meio anasalado. O mais velho levantou o rosto, fungando e com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, quase como um filhote triste olhando para Sehun que sorriu pequeno, meio sem graça por toda aquela situação bizarra.

— O que? — Baekhyun sussurrou confuso e triste, não tendo muita certeza do que acabara de ouvir.

— Eu só peguei um resfriado. — Tentou sentar na cama, para ficar mais confortável e o Byun se afastou, dando espaço para Sehun se movimentar. — Eu não acho que isso vá me matar, não. — Sorriu confuso, tentando entender de onde o mais velho tirou aquela ideia absurda.  
O Byun ficou uns bons minutos parado, olhando para o nada tentando processar aquela nova informação e o choque de realidade que o atingiu. Fez sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, raiva, tristeza, estresse, indignação, alívio, felicidade... Foram tantas coisas, que ele simplesmente sentou no chão e voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez não por causa de Sehun, — em partes, também, já que acabara de dizer que o garoto iria morrer e de quebra ainda se declarou.  
Vergonha e alívio habitavam aquele coraçãozinho, mas por causa de Minseok e Kyungsoo. Estava com tanta raiva e tão frustrado, que não conseguia fazer mais nada além de chorar, para o desespero de Oh.   
O mais novo tirou as cobertas e se ajoelhou no chão, tentando acalmar o menor, que parecia até uma criança que teve o brinquedo roubado

— Eu o-odeio... Eu odeio aqueles d-dois! — Berrou entre choro e soluços, sentindo os braços do mais novo rodear seu corpo e lhe trazer para perto. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, Sehun sabia que deveria fazer aquilo.

E ficaram abraçados ali no chão um bom tempo, até que Baekhyun finalmente se acalmasse e parasse de chorar, restando apenas pequenos soluços. Nem um, nem o outro tinham coragem de se afastar, estavam envergonhados demais para isso, então ficar naquele abraço parecia mais certo e seguro para a sanidade dos dois, mas as costas de Sehun estava doendo e aquele chão frio não ajudava em nada na sua leve febre. Quem teve a coragem de quebrar aquele momento foi o Byun, que nem dignidade tinha mais, então um constrangimento a mais ou menos não iria fazer diferença naquela altura do campeonato.   
Os garotos sentaram na cama e Baekhyun se dispôs a contar o que tinha acontecido, se sentindo indignado toda vez que Sehun ria da sua cara, não tinha mesmo ninguém por si nessa vida, nesse dia ele pôde confirmar isso, eram todos mentirosos e traiçoeiros que não merecem perdão, mas que ele sabia muito bem que perdoaria e iria acreditar em mentiras de novo.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.  
Baekhyun pensando em como podia ser tão trouxa e Sehun ligando uns pontos que não existiam, sabia que era primeiro de abril, sabia que Kyungsoo adorava pregar peças, por isso ligar aquele show todo de declaração do Byun à uma grande mentira, fez sua felicidade murchar e uma pontada de tristeza e amargor no peito, sentindo-se um idiota por acreditar.

  
Era primeiro de abril! 

  
Mas que grande idiota ele foi agora, estava bom demais para ser verdade, um sorriso sarcástico brotou em seu rosto, não iria cair na de Baekhyun, não tinha como alguém ser tão idiota a ponto de acreditar numa mentira daquelas sobre a sua morte, riu fraco chamando a atenção do mais velho para si, Sehun suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação deixando o menor um pouco confuso.

— Você acha que sou trouxa?! — Perguntou retoricamente, levantando o olhar para o menor, que inclinou a cabeça em confusão. — É primeiro de abril Byun, e essa história toda é ridícula. A gente vive brigando, você acha mesmo que vou acreditar que você gosta de mim? — Não esperava uma resposta e nem queria, estava infeliz demais para prolongar aquilo. Se sentia doente e agora triste por ter sido feito de idiota por alguns minutos, Baekhyun negou com a cabeça veemente e se aproximou do mais novo, segurando sua mão e a apertando para que o maior olhasse para si.

— A história parece ridícula, mas o trouxa sou eu que sempre acredita. — Afirmou como se fosse algo para ser motivo de orgulho. — Mas eu não menti. Eu gosto de você, Sehun! — Constatou firme, mais uma vez, olhando diretamente para os olhos do Oh, que sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquilo, porém estava impassível e ainda não acreditava no mais velho. Negou com a cabeça e estalou a língua no céu da boca, se afastando de Byun e indo até a porta, abrindo para que o menor fosse embora.

— Já chega, Baekhyun. — Revirou os olhos. — Não tem graça, já pode ir pra casa. — Apontou para a saída, jogando seu peso para um lado do corpo, cansado daquele teatro, sentindo a cabeça doer e a garganta fechar.

  
Baekhyun, por outro lado se sentiu ultrajado! Suas únicas habilidades eram pintar e ser feito de trouxa pelo irmão e o amigo, não tinha a capacidade nem de dizer uma mentirinha sequer, sem falar que era um pouco humilhante ter seus sentimentos desacreditados daquele jeito. Estava sendo sincero, chorou igual um cabrito achando que o seu moreno ia passar dessa para melhor. Merecia um pouco mais de confiança.   
Indignado do jeito que estava, levantou-se com raiva e foi em direção à porta, mas engana-se quem, assim como Sehun, achou que o baixinho irritado iria embora. Ele simples e perfeitamente puxou o rosto do mais novo e lhe tascou um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Oh Sehun quase não teve reação e simplesmente travou, em choque pelo beijo repentino, mas logo amoleceu nos braços do mais velho que aprofundou ainda mais o contato assim que sentiu que o moreno ficou entregue, essa era a melhor deixa que poderia ter e não teve pudor quando as mãozinhas correram pelo corpo esguio, fazendo o tímido Oh sentir as bochechas queimarem. Baekhyun partiu o beijo dando dois longos selinhos no mais novo, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

— Já disse, o único trouxa aqui sou eu. — Sussurrou pertinho dos lábios do mais novo. — Sou um grande trouxa por você, Sehun. — Sorriu largo ao ver os olhinhos incertos do mais novo se abrirem e procurarem em seu rosto algum rastro de mentira. Ele não iria achar nada, porque não havia.

🃏

O termo ingênuo, já nem poderia se aplicar mais à Baekhyun, era quase um grandíssimo eufemismo falar isso, quando claramente o Byun, a cada dia que passava, se superava e alcançava outros patamares. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que se você beija alguém resfriado, você corre altos riscos de ficar doente também. E não deu outra!  
Dessa vez era ele quem estava “morrendo” e Sehun como o bom — agora — namorado que era, estava ao seu lado lhe fazendo companhia. Depois daquele dia, nasceu o novo casal e Baekhyun entendeu que Sehun era tão gay encubado por si, quanto ele pelo Oh, mas não era porque tinha conquistado o moreno que ele havia esquecido do que fizeram consigo.

Começou pela senhora Oh, que se sentiu tão culpada ao ver a carinha decepcionada de Byun que lhe prometeu fazer seus pratos favoritos naquele dia, tanto para se desculpar, quanto para comemorar os novos namoradinhos que surgiu daquela mentira.   
O pior ficou para Kyungsoo, depois de gritar todo o curto vocabulário de palavrões que tinha para Minseok, Baekhyun nem mesmo se dignou a falar com seu irmão, ele não merecia uma única palavra, apenas o silêncio e ser ignorado eternamente. Não foi fácil a busca pelo perdão, Kyungsoo sabia que a mentira tinha sido um pouco pesada, mas não se arrependia de tê-la feito, sem isso Sehun e Baekhyun não estariam juntos agora e foi com essa desculpa e muitas refeições preparadas e compradas que o Byun finalmente resolveu voltar a falar com o irmão mais novo, que já estava começando a se sentir mal com todo aquele gelo.

Kyungsoo não suportava ser ignorado, Chanyeol e Minseok estavam de prova.   
Esses dois, aliás, que suaram muito para fazer o mais novo não ficar choramingando o tempo todo. Era típico, Kyungsoo aprontava, Baekhyun acreditava, depois ignorava o irmão que implorava por desculpa após umas boas risadas.  
Mas Baekhyun não se arrependia do beijo, e nem a dor de cabeça gritante e o nariz congestionado lhe fariam mudar de ideia. Estava feliz e até um pouco agradecido pelos dois idiotas, lá no fundo. Por mais pavorosa e assustadora que tenha sido aquela mentira, ela lhe trouxe a coisa mais verdadeira que poderia querer, e era aquele garoto enorme deitado nos pés da sua cama lendo um de seus mangás despretensiosamente e sem muito interesse.   
O Byun sorriu, admirando o namorado de um jeito um pouco bizarro para quem visse de fora.

— Você tá me assustando. — Sehun constatou, sem olhar para o mais velho. — Não sabe que ficar olhando fixamente pra alguém pode te deixar vesgo?! — Olhou de canto, vendo a expressão assustada do menor.

— Sério? — Questionou espantado e Sehun riu.

— Claro que não, Baekhyun! — Negou com a cabeça, voltando a ler o mangá, enquanto o Byun tentava controlar a frustração por ter achado que poderia ser real, ficando com um bico enorme, fazendo Sehun se aconchegar ao lado do mais velho, rindo de sua cara.

_Era incrivelmente fácil enganar Byun Baekhyun._


End file.
